Dance It Up/Script
SCENE 1- Crusty's Pizza Rocky I can't believe Cece's in Florida! Bree Don't worry Rocky,i'm still here! Rocky Yeah,no offense Bree,but whenever you say that you always go of to a concert in a different state or city,or possibly a country. Bree Well,I don't have any concerts away from Chicago untill next month. Deuce Did you guys hear about the Shake It Up Chicago! dance? Rocky Um,no. Skyla I like presents! Talia Um,hello? We're here too! Deuce Since when? So Rocky does everyone need a date to the dance?' ' Rocky Lets see. Shake it up Chicago! dance rules. Yes. Everbody does. Oh. And look here,Gunther and Tinka aren't allowed to go together. Ha! Everyone checks their phones except Rocky and Deuce and Skyla Talia: Gabe just asked me! Suzy: Flynn just asked me! Bree: Ty just asked me! Rocky Ughhh! I can either go with Gunther or Deuce. So Deuce you wanna go? Deuce Okay? Bree Hey. I thought this place was popular. Why aren't there any customers here but us?! Uncle Frank *walks by their table and goes to Deuce* I heard that! And thats because it's after closing hours. Get out of my restraunt! Rocky Well since we all have dates,(except for Skyla of course)we should celebrate with smoothies! Deuce make us mango and strawberry smoothies! Deuce Um,we're actually out of mangos,strawberrys and smoothies. But here's 20$ to go and buy some. *everyone gets out* SCENE 2- Mr. Smooth's Smoothies Worker Welcome to Mr. Smooth's Smoothies. What can I get you. Would you want to try the specials? It's energy bars!! Rocky We're here for smoothies. Worker Well,all our blenders are broken and we sold our fruit. So,in that case we're out of smoothies. *everybody leaves* SCENE 3- The Mall Food Court Bree ''' Why didn't we come here first? '''Rocky I don't know. Skyla I like presents! Everyone We get it! Rocky Let's go shopping! Scene 4- Platinum Gold Boutique *Rocky,Bree,Talia,Skyla,and Suzy walks in* Bree: Hey Layla! Layla: Hey guys! What brought you guys here? Bree: Oh, we are here to get the fabulous (says "fabulous" in a French accent) formal dresses you got here! Layla: No prob! I got the best formal dresses right here! (walks to the formal clothing area) Rocky: Oh my gosh! Bree: I know, my sister is the best! Layla: This is perfect if you are going to a school dance or any other special occasion! Bree,Rocky,Talia, and Suzy: Wow! (looking at the formal dresses!) Layla: I even recommended some for you! *Layla pulls out a black dress* Layla: This dress will look fab with your look! Bree: I'm totally gonna buy that dress! *Layla pulls out a velvet dress* Layla: This dress will be the hottest style for you! Rocky: Well I know I will be hot in a dress like this! *Layla pulls out a black vest with a pink dress* Layla: This dress will tokes look fab on you! Talia: OMG I love it! This is my total fav! *Layla pulls out black and silver dress with black vest* Layla: This is what your style says! Suzy: Oh my gosh, it's so pretty! Thank you! Layla: (walks to cash register) Now, let me just follow this way and you'll be done! *Layla checks out the dresses and puts it in a bag* Layla: Here you go girls! I hope you have a super fab day! And remember, stay fab! (Rocky,Bree,Suzy, and Talia say "stay fab,bye!" with Layla) Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes by Disneylover16 Category:Scripts